


Puppies Please!

by DogBitchStiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Bestiality, Breeding, Cock Slut Stiles Stilinski, Come Inflation, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Underage, Impregnation, Knotting, Male Lactation, Mates, Mates Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mating, Mpreg, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Sheriff, Porn, Rough Sex, Shota Stiles Stilinski, So much come, Spoilers, To Be Continued, Underage Sex, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Sex, Wolf Peter, Wolf Peter Hale, Wolf Sex, Xeno, Xenophilia, do you see where this is going, dog slut stiles, mention of scott/stiles, the dog is a wolf, there will be dogs as well as wolves, this is all about stiles getting that canine cock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-01-23 22:10:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21327478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DogBitchStiles/pseuds/DogBitchStiles
Summary: “You gotta put it in me,” Stiles keened loudly, hips squirming where he was trying to push back against the soft friction against his pert baby ass. “If we wanna make puppies, he needs to put his penis in me. That’s what I read in the book from the library.”DEAD DOVE DO NOT EAT
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski/Original Dog Character(s)
Comments: 42
Kudos: 1251





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags. Don't like? Not sure? Hit back. I am not your parent. Be responsible for youself. This is fucked all the way up.

“You gotta put it in me,” Stiles keened loudly, hips squirming where he was trying to push back against the soft friction against his pert baby ass. “If we wanna make puppies, he needs to put his penis in me. That’s what I read in the book from the library.”

The hips around his waist tightened, the dog rocking more weight forward, causing Stiles to grunt quietly as the stud jackrabbited its hips quickly.

“Feels good…” he gurgled, slightly glassy eyed at the feeling of silky fur on his soft baby skin and a heavy weight against his plump ass.

“I don’t know…. Woah.” Scott’s awed voice had Stiles twisting to look around.

“What?”

“His penis is coming out his fur! It’s inside the pouch!” Scott said excitedly, rocking on his knees and clapping his hands together excitedly.

Stiles could only whine as he felt the drag of hot skin against him, something wet easing the way. He felt a warm cloud filling his head and making his thoughts fuzzy.

“I want his puppies.” Stiles cooed, arching his back and feeling his hole twitch at the tickling sensation. He couldn’t get enough of the rub of furry balls against his own tiny ones, or the rub of the dog’s cock and fur against his sensitive, slick dribbling pink rim.

“Scott, put it in me, put it in, please.” Stiles panted, reaching back to try pry his cheeks apart. “In my hole, please!” He felt close to tears, as if he’d unravel without it.

There was some fumbling, the dog adjusted his clutch as Scott’s hand came into play. He guided the taped tip of the dog’s cock to Stiles’ virgin rim and pierced it into him.

Stiles’ stud did the rest.

The boy’s eyes widened and his mouth fell open in a shout of shock as he was fucked full in a few cruel humps forward, the dog wasting no time in beginning to hump at the virgin tight boy’s hole with speed, panting away excitedly as his heavy breeder balls swung to smack against the boy’s limp, but dripping cocklet and balls.

Stiles gave out a steady moan, melting into a gorgeously submissive breeding posture as he felt the dog cleave into him over and over again, his cocklet swinging and slapping against his chubby thighs and soft belly with the force of the dog’s urgent fucking. His eyes rolled back and he smiled stupidly, making sweet yips and cries of delight.

Scott was taken aback, panting as he pawed and rubbed at his own stiff cock, which was already five inches long, something which had made his omega best friend drool and beg to suckle at him, all ready to swallow down whatever the young alpha could produce even without his knot and fully developed balls.

Already Stiles was an omega who knew his place and what he wanted to be in life. He wanted to be a bitch. He wanted to be fat with puppies and babies all the time and had stuffed pillows up his tees since he first understood people could be pupped with a dog’s litter.

And it felt better than he could ever imagine.

It burned as well but the pain of his squelching wet cunt only somehow made it all the sweeter. He was an omega and designed to stretch to accommodate huge things inside himself without tearing and he’d been playing with his hole almost all his life according to his dad. But having Scott guide the cock of a strange, huge dog into his hole was…

“Awesome.” Scott breathed out, wrapping his hands around his chubby, uncut dick and pumping it crudely. “We’ve gotta split the pups. Half each.”

Stiles couldn’t form sentences.

“Do you think this dog belongs to anyone? He’s not got a collar on.”

The knot was beginning to pluck and strain Stiles’ puffy pink pucker. He was drooling, clawing his fingers into the dirt and leaves on the wood floor.

“Woah, he’s got so much bigger.”

Stiles moaned loudly and tried to tighten, squeeze, desperate to get the fat, firm knot back inside his hole as it just and pulsed excitedly. His eyes rolled back and he moaned loudly as it suddenly punched in, the huge dog stilling before grinding his hips into the boy’s plush ass, his huge breeder balls snuggled against Stiles’ cheeks as they twitched and emptied into his bitch’s hole.

If the press of the huge dog cock inside Stiles hadn’t been too much of a stretch on his baby belly, the sudden endless gush of hot, creamy come was. Stiles’ eyes rounded and his little cocklet jerked and squirted a sweet-scented mess onto the floor, his hole starting to ripple as it milked and locked down on the enormous cock inside him.

“Gh-Good doggy…” Stiles drooled, slumped against the ground, knotted to the dog, who turned his wide, fanged grin onto Scott as it panted steadily. Stiles could hear Scott grunt and give a soft young alpha snarl as he shot a few ropes of thin come on the floor.

The come kept streaming into Stiles, until he was whining and whimpering, cradling his heavy belly and shuddering through orgasm after orgasm as he imagined he was full of squirming puppies instead.

The woods behind his house was popular with dog walkers, but the lone, black dog with his tufted, perky ears and bright blue eyes had been the perfect opportunity for Stiles to seize the chance. He’d play mated breeding with Scott before in secret, humped his toy dog plushies until they were messy with slick and his daddy had to put them in the washer. But this was something else. Stiles felt ruined for anything else ever again.

His daydreaming about raising his own litter of puppies, feeding them milk until they were big and strong enough to put their own litters inside Stiles was cut short. He heard his name, boomed across the woods and his eyes fluttered to see his dad striding towards them.

“Jesus, Stiles! Knotted to a… Good god, is that a wolf!?”

The Sheriff was mortified, stunned beyond anything Stiles had ever seen, even after his brilliant pranks in the station. Scott was already hurriedly tucking his cock back into his pants, but Stiles was quite literally stuck.

A pull and sudden pop as the wolf turned and twisted away had the cock, as large as it was, sliding out of him with a gush of come and slick that ran down Stiles’ balls and pattered to the ground in a puddle. Stiles felt his face flare up red.

There was a rustling and crunch behind. A shadow falling over him.

“The correct term is werewolf.”

Stiles looked up and back to see the looming figure behind. A tall, muscular man with hair spreading thick across his entire body and a neatly trimmed beard on his strong jaw. He was handsome and somehow wild looking. A real alpha. Stiles keened and gurgled. His hole gave another burp of come as it clenched excitedly to know he'd been turned into the bitch of such a man.

“Alpha.” He purred, feeling sated, sleepy and settled as their eyes met.

“Mm. That’s right baby boy. You’re mine now.”

The thought relaxed Stiles, even as his dad and Scott were puzzled. Stiles couldn’t question it. He was going to have this beautiful wolf man’s puppies. He couldn’t wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles meets his Alpha. The Sheriff strikes a deal.
> 
> Dead dove warning one more time. Extremely depraved content. Back up if you don't want to read.

As the haze of his first breeding mellowed, Stiles found himself bundled up in incredibly strong, thick arms and clutched close to a muscular chest. He nuzzled into the man, catching glimpses up at him and wrapping his little legs around his sides as best he could manage.

He'd never seen anyone so handsome and perfectly chiseled. He looked like the imposing marble statues Stiles had seen in history books and museums, rippling muscles defined and bulging, a cock that was around the same size as Stiles' arm from the look of it. By the time they'd moved inside, Stiles could feel the warm slide of the alpha's come between his cheeks, slippery on his thighs. He made sweet, gentle sounds as he nuzzled at the alpha, only sighing and settling when two thick fingers popped into his hole. Stiles went glassy-eyed and slumped into the man's chest where he sat, drooling against warm, gently furred skin as he was plugged full.

"Water for the pups, please." The man rumbled, lounging on the Stilinski's couch with the omega boy in his lap, lazily fingering Stiles' used, tingling hole. His face tingled as he felt the glide of fingers pushing the man's own wolf come in and out, thin and silky, making a real mess. Stiles' dad left grumbling about a towel and clothes.

"No need, the pup's dripping, he'll be sheathed on my cock in another five minutes- you'll see." The man drawled with a wide grin that looked wild and smug.

The Sheriff left reluctantly, leaving the Alpha with Stiles curled up on his mate's lap, Scott sat across on one of the single chairs, awkwardly watching the much more imposing alpha, almost frightened to make eye contact, but absolutely curious as his baby alpha cock stiffened once more just watching the alpha run his big hands all over his best friend's smooth, little figure and the squelch of his fingers popping in and out of his bred hole.

"Poor thing, you've been craving to breed your little friend here, haven't you?" The man chuckled at the embarrassed, frustrated rumbling of a whined growl Scott made. "I like you. You would have let a dog breed him and still mated him, hm? You know an omega's place."

Stiles perked up a bit at that, raising his head as something sparked even in his prolonged afterglow.

"Dad said you're a wolf," he pointed out, with a small frown. "Is that why you're so..." he shivered as fingers ran over his hole- skimming past completely wet and making him clench and gush again. "Big." Stiles felt his face grow hot again, pink blotching his cheeks and chest.

"I'm a werewolf, pet," he corrected. "But yes. Alpha Peter, of the Hale Pack. And now you're part of my pack."

Peter pressed against his rim, Stiles' breath hitching with a squeak as those fingers filled him more than his own ever could. He rocked back, mewling, losing himself in the sensation of Peter spreading and scissoring him open.

"We don't usually take outsiders, but every pack could use a bitch, an extra hole. There's plenty of alphas and wolves in my pack who could do with letting out their frustrations with a real omega. Especially one who thrives on taking wolf knot." Peter punctuated with two hard punches of three fingers up into him, laughing under his breath as Stiles' cock sprayed a few thin spurts of watery omega release.

"Y- Yeah, more wolf knot," he agreed, trying to grind down on Peter's fingers, gripping his shoulders as he squirmed.

"As you wish, baby." The brief emptiness was followed with something blunt being nudged against his pucker, between Peter's guiding fingers and Stiles soaking, pushing down greedily, it was easy for the alpha to split Stiles back open. Stiles' eyes rolled as Peter guided him down by the hips, filling him more- more- more until he couldn't think of anything but how stretched he was.

"Fuck," he heard the quiet curse of his dad across the room, but he couldn't care. He simply sat dumbstruck, making goggly eyes at Peter who was his alpha, his mate, his wolf!

"Was his mother an omega?" Peter asked, stroking in light sweeps of his hands over Stiles' back and ass, settling him down where he was trembling, just letting him sit pretty.

"Mhm. He's just like his mother. Should've seen this coming. I always thought Scott would end up pupping him, Melissa- Scott's mom- and I, had talked about letting them become heat partners. Guess it's one less thing to worry about sorting at least." There was a deep sigh, somewhere between a weary parent concerned and relief.

"Don't worry, Stiles is to be my mate, the pack bitch, he'll be well cared for. You've seen the Hale estate, you couldn't wish for better for your omega boy." He sighed, rocking and rolling his hips, gently fucking Stiles, not caring as the Sheriff crossed the room and slowly took the other end of the couch.

"Better than some deadbeat claiming him on the streets." The Sheriff murmured. "Or a mutt."

"Hmm, quite. Though I'm sure the station could use some pedigree canines... Omegas breed the most intelligent dogs after all." Peter started to guide Stiles, whose micro penis had already fattened as much as it could since his last ejaculation. He wasn't sure how many times he could come, but he felt constantly on the edge, whimpering and moaning wordlessly. The talk of puppies and dogs was too much.

"Well.... not gonna say no to that." The Sheriff hummed, watching more relaxed as he saw his son in the lap of Peter Hale. He knew well that the Hales were the ruling pack of Beacon Hills and its surrounding territory. They'd brought in a few wild wolves into the area, keeping them under control. They were charitable, notable figures in the community and the Sheriff knew Stiles would never go hungry or be neglected with a werewolf pack. He'd be spoilt. Any remaining reluctance was slipping away as he watched them, groping his hardening cock through his khakis.

"You Hales breed alphas too, don't you?" Sheriff asked, adjusting his angle slightly, wanting to enjoy the show. "I'd love some alpha grandkids. Always hoped to breed again, but with Claudia being unwell..." he trailed off, sighed, and recovered. "You better give me some grandkids, Hale."

"Oh I plan to breed this delicious little thing from his very first heat and keep going." Peter started really urging Stiles to bounce, the boy crying out higher with each drop back down onto Peter's cock, his tiny cock wobbling where it was as hard as it could manage. "This is a breeding bitch if ever I saw one." The alpha took his hands off Stiles, smacking them down hard enough to make his bubble butt jiggle. Stiles reflexively clenched and came with a sob as the knot slipped inside him and began to balloon.

He shuddered and squirted as it kept pushing out against his delicate, quivering walls until he saw stars.

"Not bad," Peter grunted and moaned deeply as he began to pump his load into Stiles. It was warm still, thicker, less messy and filling as before, but it was a balm on the omega's greedy cunt. "Mm. Best get him to Hale House when we're done. He's only going to get messier and Scott's ruined his shorts. You'll have to come to visit when he's all settled in... And perhaps you'd like to pick some of your star studs at the station to be Stiles' doggy mates? I'd so love to get him used to a real dog fucking before he's ripe to breed."

Beside them the Sheriff came where he was rubbing himself through his pants, teeth clenched, shaking and tight where he was worked up at the idea. It was only natural for a beta to be aroused with the scent of an alpha and omega fucking so close. Hell, Peter was sure if the Sheriff had been an alpha, he'd have given into his slutty son's demands for attention himself.

"Damn. Need to change... But sure, we can figure that out. Stiles has creamed his pants every time he's been near the K9 Unit. You've got a deal, Hale."

After they'd uncoupled, Peter let Stiles' father dress him and help pack some bags- just essentials. Stiles' little belly had ballooned slightly, so the Sheriff made sure to put him in elasticated shorts, rubbing his stomach and sighing, telling him how his mother had been a dog slut where he'd lacked a knot too. Stiles blushed and complained quietly, but listened keenly as his dad told him how he'd be taken care of and how he should keep his alpha happy. Stiles bit his lip and occasionally nodded. There was nothing he wanted more than to please his big, alpha wolf.

When they returned downstairs, Peter had shifted back into the hulking wolf form. His fur was thick, mottled, piercing blue eyes fixing on Stiles as he grinned, a pink tongue lolling over pearly fangs as he panted in a quiet laugh of glee. Stiles rushed to him, curling around his neck and nuzzling into his fur.

He'd always enjoyed scenting, but Peter was the first alpha he'd been allowed to scent properly. His scent was sex, earth and wolf.

The Sheriff bundled Stiles and the wolf into the back of the car, Scott in the passenger seat, twisted around to watch as the huge wolf lapped at his friend's neck, face, mouth- making Stiles flush and squirm, eager to lap back for messy kisses as he clutched thick fur between his little skinny fingers.

By the time they'd rolled up the sprawling driveway of the Hale House, Peter's red, veined wolf cock had slipped from its sheath, glossy with precome and quivering where it was stiff and waiting to be plunged back inside his new mate.

"Alright, love birds, here you are." The Sheriff opened up the door, Peter bounding out, and Stiles slipping out on wobbly legs.

His wolf lover rounded on him, enormous even where he was on all fours, brushing his silky, muscular fur body up against the omega until he felt hot and shaky.

"Stiles, remember your training. Strip, present, submit, please." The Sheriff reminded him. Stiles repeated it quietly, shedding his clothing, settling down onto all fours on the nearest patch of grass. He lowered himself onto his forearms, really arching his back, pushing out his perfect peach ass to tempt his wolf.

Peter approached with a purring growl, large enough to stand over him and rut his dripping, heated shaft between Stiles' plump cheeks. The omega whimpered, almost sobbed, but the wolf kept rubbing, hot liquid sometimes splashing against his smooth, velvety skin to mark him.

"Here you go, son." The Sheriff sighed, reaching down to help slip the tapered wolf cock into Stiles' hole. Where he'd already been so well-fucked and filled, Stiles was buttery soft and easy for the wolf to start hammering away.

Big furry balls ricocheted off Stiles' ass, swollen and ready to be emptied. Peter's sheath was getting pushed back as the knot began to thicken and bulge, beginning to pluck and strain at Stiles' abused cunt more and more. The omega was crying with relief and overstimulation, clutching at the grass as his cocklet remained limp and humble, the small boy dwarfed by the huge alpha werewolf as he selfishly and wildly claimed his bitch. After an age of rough, primal fucking the little omega's balls were too empty to give any more as he finally came painfully dry, sobbing as he did so.

When Peter hunched his hips forward, shuffling closer on his back legs to get flush to Stiles' ass, he locked in, panting for breath and to cool himself as he began to breed. The come rushed into him, swelling Stiles' belly further, enough to alarm him and make his eyes round with a cry.

"D-Daddy!" He looked around, not sure if he was seeking his dad or Peter, but... the car had already left. He was stripped naked, before a mansion that could have swallowed his own home several times. Everything was surrounded by dense trees- the preserve he realized. He took a few hiccupy breaths, blinking tears from his thick lashes, only whining as Peter turned away, leg swinging over to stand behind his bitch, leaving the omega hanging off his cock like he was made to. Between his tears, Stiles sniffled, scrubbed at his eyes and flushed cheeks to try to make out what else he could see...

Shapes emerging from between the trees...

Wolves.

Hungry looking wolves.

It had to be the mating bond, but instinct told Stiles immediately- this was his pack, he would serve them as much as his alpha. He shivered as the cool evening air dimpled his skin, anticipation making him tremble at the thought of his belly growing rounder with even more wolf come. He couldn't wait. He'd be the best bitch for Peter. He'd do anything for his alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting and the kind reviews. What would you like to see in this story?

**Author's Note:**

> Warned ya.


End file.
